Sinful love
by DamonElenaendgame
Summary: Set after Wanda leaves Melanie's body. Melanie believes everything will finally go back to normal, but what does she do when something completely unexpected happens? AU story. Might change to an M rating.


**Important please read!**

**Okay so this is my first "Host" fanfiction. Now I just want to say that I love Mel and Jared/ Wanda and Ian together. It's just that this storyline kind of came to me in a dream and it wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down. Now I hope I don't offend any of you with this pairing. I just want to warn you that it's going to be a Melanie and Ian story, so... if you don't like them together then I guess you shouldn't read on. Also I feel ashamed to admit this, but I haven't read the book yet. I watched the movie three times though. I'm planning on getting the book, but since I haven't read it, this fic's going to be mostly based on the movie. **

**Now if you still want to read after that, then I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: **_Well sadly I didn't create these wonderful characters, so all rights go to Stephenie Meyer...Obviously_**.**

* * *

**Melanie**

Oh God this cannot be happening.

These feelings are not okay. Everything was supposed to go back to normal once Wanda left my body. Obviously that didn't happen. I feel disgusted with myself. I shouldn't be feeling this way, especially not with _him._

God if Wanda ever found out, it would absolutely crush her. She would surely hate me for this and I can't have her hating me. She's my sister and I don't want to hurt her like that. Yet, I still can't help the way I feel.

Jared.

What would he do if he found out about my traitorous feelings? Oh God! He would be completely devastated. It's not that I don't love Jared. I do. It's just that I don't feel the same attraction as I do with _him. _Ugh! That sounds so wrong, but I just can't help myself.

Whenever I'm around him, there is this cosmic pull that makes me want to be closer to him. I don't know if it's the left over feelings from Wanda, but it just overwhelms me sometimes. I thought that by now the lingering feelings would slowly disappear, letting me continue my relationship with Jared like none of this ever happened. Again obviously that hasn't happened yet, if anything they seem to be growing.

It's frustrating.

I don't _want _to be feeling this way.

I _can't _be feeling this way.

"Hey Mel, what are you up too?" I jolt out of my musings at the sound of _his_ voice. I slowly raise my eyes up his body, taking in the way his brown shirt hugs his body like it's a second skin. I almost salivate at his bulging muscles.

I continue my trek up his body, taking in his broad shoulder blades, his bobbing Adams apple and the light stubble on his neck leading up to his chin. Finally my eyes land on the beautiful blue eyes of Ian O'shea.

Him, _he_ is the man who has been the centre of my contradicting feelings.

"Hey Ian" I say, looking away from his intense eyes and down to my folded hands. "Not much just bored." I say, staring intently at my clasped hands. Jared went out on a run into town to retrieve more food, water and bodies.

Ever since Wanda informed us on how to take souls out of human bodies, we've been slowly, but surely reclaiming our world...Well our town, but that's beside the point. It's been a long and tiring process, but it's been worth it.

I glance up at him, watching as his neck strains tight as he looks around the room. I wonder what his neck tastes like, if it's as delicious as his lips. I can still remember the feel of them on mine; even though it wasn't actually me he was kissing.

I still remember and it's driving me insane.

"Well do you want to go outside for a bit?" His voice sounds husky as he says this. I can't help but be drawn to his lips.

"Wanda is with Doc. She's helping him retract the souls from more bodies." He must have took my staring and silence as a question. I shake my head and try to steel my resolve. I'm not some weak girl; I can handle my freaking hormones! I nod my head in affirmation and get up from my seat.

As we make our way out of the caves, Wanda traipses from around the corner. I freeze mid step, for some reason I feel like I've done something wrong. She breaks out into a big grin when she sees us and saunters over to where we're standing.

I cringe internally and turn my head away as Wanda steps up on her tippy-toes and lands a kiss on Ian's mouth. I wait impatiently for them to finish sucking each other's face, so Ian and I can continue on our way.

I cross my arms over my chest as the sounds of their lips smacking together fill the silent cavern.

"Hey." Wanda whispers breathlessly. I take that as my cue to turn back around. I force a smile onto my face and look soundlessly between the embracing couple.

See Mel, this is how it should be, Ian and Wanda together.

Not Ian and I.

"Hey" He whispers back resting his forehead onto hers. They share and intense look, probably completely forgetting my existence. I grimace at the love flowing between them, a love that almost seems tangible.

I can't take the sight anymore, so I let out a small awkward cough. They slowly break apart and look over at me. "So I guess we can just go for a walk another time than." I say, a trickle of disappointment seeping into my voice.

I give Ian and Wanda a small forced smile and turn on my heels, making my way to my bedroom. "I'm sorry Mel, maybe another time." I hear Ian say faintly behind me. I don't acknowledge him and just continue my trek to my room, or more accurately Jared and my room.

When I entered the room I made my way straight to the bed. I sprawl myself out on it and stare up at the ceiling. I feel the telltale throb in my heart. This always happens when I witness one of their make out sessions.

It's absolutely ridiculous, but it's like my heart has a mind of its own. Okay enough is enough, I cannot...I _will_ not let this go on any longer. Ian and Wanda are perfectly happy together. All I have to do is throw myself head first into my relationship with Jared and all will be better.

I will spend more time with him than I usually do. I will try to forget about these feelings for Ian. I will never let anyone know about this minor bump in the road. These are feelings that will never be reciprocated and damn well never should be.

Everyone is happy in their respected relationships, and I'm not going to mess it up because of some physical attraction to Ian.

It's just a stupid chemical reaction in my body created by my out of control hormones.

Lust.

That's all it is.

Jared is the man I'm supposed to be with. He's the man I'm _in_ love with. I can't give all that up for lust. Lust fades away into cooling embers, while love is a fiery fire, trumping all. Jared, he's the path I'm supposed to follow.

Jared.

Jared.

I'm in love with Jared, not Ian.

That's the way it should be.

I don't know how long I've been laying here, fighting with myself, and strengthening my resolve. Jared is where I need to focus my attention. I need to forget about Ian.

I'm so lost in my thought that I don't notice someone approaching the bed, until they sit down.

I close my eyes and wait for the body to lie down beside me. I turn my head to look over at Jared's rugged face. He looks completely worn out and tired. I smile at him and turn on my side so I'm facing him.

Looking at his defined jaw line and up to his tired hazel eyes, I couldn't help but feel sadness wash over me. He doesn't deserve someone who would ever doubt their feelings for him. I feel my eyes burn as he gives me a small smile and leans in to plant a sweet kiss onto my lips.

I feel like a bitch.

He is such a sweet guy and here I am in bed with him, having lustful feelings for someone else. What the hell is wrong with me? I need to get Ian O'shea out of my mind and heart. I need to be fully committed to Jared Howe.

I deepen the kiss, trailing my tongue along his soft bottom lip. His tongue sneaks out to join mine, which quickly escalates into a battle of the tongues. I place my hand on his stomach and trail my finger along the hem of his shirt.

I almost sigh in relief as a spark of lust shoots through me, when his hand slips under my shirt and splays across my stomach. We haven't touched each other since I got my body back, I'm so happy that my body is reacting to his touch.

This is right, this is what is normal. I move my right leg over his body and straddle his waist. I break the kiss and grasp the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head.

I throw it somewhere behind me and descend my lips onto his neck. I lick and nip at the skin there, as his hands travel across my waist and to my ass. I moan into his mouth when he squeezes. I trail my lips down his neck and towards his pecks. I nip at his skin there and then sooth it over with my tongue.

This is it. Tonight will be the night. Maybe if we finally consummate our relationship, these feelings for _him _will go away. My hand makes its way down his stomach and towards his pants, but before I can reach my goal, a loud yawn escaped from his lips.

I almost let out a growl of frustration.

I look up at him and notice a sheepish expression on his face. "Sorry Mel, I guess I'm more tired than I thought." He says, trying to stifle another yawn. I huff and roll off of him and back onto my side.

Well there goes that.

I close my eyes and try to calm down my body. My eyes snap open when his fingers grasp my chin. My eyes lock on his as he leans down and plants a quick peck on lips. "Don't worry Mel; we have plenty of time for that." He whispers. He kisses me once more before relieving himself of his pants and getting settled down in his boxers.

I sigh and get out of my clothes too, leaving myself in my bra and underwear. I cover up under the blanket and turn my back to him, facing the wall.

All I have to do is avoid Ian at all costs and finally consummate my relationship with Jared and then these feeling will disappear...

Right?

* * *

**A/N: So...are people still with me? I hope you guys liked it. Also I know that in the movie Mel and Jared have sex, but for argument sake let's just pretend they didn't. **

**Pretty please leave a review telling me what you think :)**


End file.
